Another Heart Calls
by I.Write.Love
Summary: "I'll never ask for anyone but you." Fluffy Ed and Al fanfic. Written for 10/3.


**Another Heart Calls**

I remember a lot of my childhood; my mother's smile, her smell, the feel of my brother's hair when I used to brush it out, feeling the pages of the alchemy texts we borrowed from our dad's study. There were a few dozen fights with Ed over something stupid, and waiting for him down at the river's edge. I always played dolls with Winry, even when Edward yelled at me for being so girly (which caused a lot of the fights in the first place). A few memories stick out a lot better than others for me, while others a blurry and hazy, from long ago, when I was really young.

Then, there are the moments I wish I could forget… On that rainy and cold night when my brother and I attempted to bring back our mother, just two kids caught up in the moment when we were faced with it. Then the day when we burned down the family house to start a journey, to tell ourselves we would never go back. There was the day that Nina died, the day we found out Hughes was killed.

And the day Edward died…

That's the one death I wished I could erase the most, because I can still see it in my mind even today; Envy sadistically smiling as his arm went clean through my brother's mid-section, and my own brother with his clouded and lifeless gold eyes, blood pooling in inhuman amounts around him. I never knew someone could ever bleed that much twice in their life, and I would have cried if I had a body.

It was that day I broke the laws of alchemy for the second time, and brought my brother back. I remember standing at the Gate, facing my brother, as he looked up with a sullen, broken look in his eyes, and tears rolling down his face. He just whispered my name, and I disappeared after that.

I don't remember much of what happened exactly after that, except waking up with a rush of things to feel, and floating through three years without him, until the day I got to see him again. That day came a lot sooner than I expected; it was in the cursed underground city again, with hell raging around us, but I saw his gold hair, tan skin, and heard his voice (oh, how I missed that voice…) spray a long length of curses to the God I knew he didn't believe in. He looked up, more mature and older than I remembered, but he put a smile on his face.

"Alphonse."

I just smiled back.

Something just felt right after that, battling with alchemy, side-by-side against that crazy woman that got across the Gate, listening to Mustang's comments and Ed's comebacks. It was just like it used to be (minus the crazy battle going on, of course). Then, I felt my heart break for a second time when he separated the ship platform, and looked up at me with that broken look in his eyes. I hated that look, and I hated it even more then.

He gave some half-ass excuse as to why he needed to go, and I stared wide-eyed as he started to move into the distance, yelling threats and promises he said he'd keep. Roy kept a grip on me, to keep me from jumping across, but he finally shook his head.

"I don't understand." he mumbled, and I was surprised I could hear him. "He tried so hard to get back here, but he's throwing it all away again."

That's when he let go of me, Ed's platform within jumping distance still, and smiled. "Go, Alphonse." he told me. "He might think he can throw it all away, but I'll be damned if he leaves you here."

The Colonel sounded so sincere for it, and he looked off into another distance, the horizon behind him. "Not to mention, I saw the pipsqueak. That's all I wanted these three years."

It occurred to me that the Colonel cared for Ed like his own son, and I smiled back at the man. "Thank you, Roy." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake it. "Thank you for taking care of us for all these years, for keeping us safe from the rest of the military, for being there for us when no one else."

He took my hand and shook it. "You two were like my own children; if I didn't take care of you, no one else would. Now, go get your stupid brother."

I jumped the gap, and hid inside a suit of armor, which was almost identical with the one I was in for years, and closed my eyes from fear. When I popped out and greeted my brother on the other side of the Gate, his expression was one I will forever cherish; he was shocked, confused and the most was happy. I was happy too, because I was back with my brother, where I belonged.

We lived in Munich for a while, where I cut my hair, got some new clothes, and secretly kept kittens in the small apartment we rented for that year or two. When we moved, we aimed to go to Paris, France, where my brother heard that there was a few philosophers studying alchemy there. Before we left, however, he wanted to pay respects to Alfons Heidrich, whom he lived with for three years.

"The difference was uncanny." he told me, sullenly. "He looked just like you, and I guess that's why I naturally gravitated toward him…"

After that, we left Germany, and headed to Paris, where he started working in a small café, and I worked in a pet shot. We made enough money to get by, and we lived pretty comfortably, happy that we were together and we were alive.

It was one night that we were sitting there, drinking hot chocolate and reading, when he started to laugh. I looked over at him, a bit in shock, and he just shook his head.

"It's funny, because all our lives, we've been running around, always in a rush and going somewhere, but now…" he smiled. "Now we're just… sitting here. It seems our lives finally calmed down, huh?"

I was a bit caught off guard, then I smiled back. "Yeah. It does." I agreed, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I've never told you how much I love you, have I, Brother?"

"Of course you have, Al." he told me, a bit shocked.

"No, I mean, like, really said the words."

He shook his head. I smiled up at him, and attempted to give him a hug. "Well, I love you, Brother."

"I-" he stumbled over the words, like he had never said them before, but then finally embraced me, and smiled into my golden-brown hair. "I love you, Al."

_"I'll never ask for anyone but you."_

_

* * *

_

**__Written for 10/3, since this is the day Ed and Al burned their house down. Hmm... I surprise myself; there was no yaoi!**

**Well, this is just off the top of my head, inspired by Another Heart Calls by The All-American Rejects (And I can swear I am the ONLY one who still listens to them).**

**So, hope you enjoyed, and no worries, my faithful readers; I will eventually post the next chapter of All's Fair in Love and War! :D**


End file.
